


summer day.

by shinsouh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Non-Sexual, Nostalgia, Smiles, There is no smut, jeno is taking care of jaemin very well, jeno/jaemin - Freeform, lowercase intended, nomin, taking shower together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsouh/pseuds/shinsouh
Summary: nostalgic feeling when he met him last summer.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	summer day.

it has been a long tiring day for jeno, he could tell himself that. no matter how much coffee he takes every day, he can still feel the tiredness through his body. it creeps through his mind to the point where it makes his head sting in pain. all he could think of is jaemin and his paperworks, jaemin, paperworks and so on. he has been longing for him, the only person who can calm his mind down. if jaemin was here, he'd probably cook him a healthy food to eat and massage his temple due to a bad headache— he misses it. in fact, these past few weeks he has been ordering food ever since because of his hectic schedule and tired body, the only thing that's keeping him up from his headaches are pills.

'till his condominium unit's doorbell rang while he's in the midst of falling asleep on his bed. it's past 9pm and he doesn't even remember if he ordered something to eat nor asked someone to meet him on his unit for some business plans. he don't know, but he just get up from his bed as he headed towards his door and opens it.

 _"tired huh?"_ the guy asked as he entered jeno's unit, grinning. but jeno holds his hand and pulls him closer to him— kissing him on his lips. it's still _soft_ , as usual. it didn't changed, he lips tastes good as ever. like how he kissed him on their first date, telling each other that— that kiss was their first.

 _"jaemin,"_ jeno smiled as he stares at jaemin whilst closing the door behind them.

 _"it's been a while jeno, i've been thinking about you for weeks already but i can't escape from my parents and the reunion we had with the whole family. it's exhausting but i'm glad that it's over and i can now look after you."_ jeno smiles under his breath as he watched jaemin head his way onto his bed, lying down.

 _"you know that i missed you, it wasn't enough for me talking you through messages only— i love seeing your face in front of me."_ jeno lies down beside jaemin as he turn his body on a side position, stroking jaemin's hair.

 _"you're still the same, using those cliché lines i've seen in many books that i've read."_ jaemin laughs as he faces jeno.

_"as if i'd change after few weeks, don't act like we haven't seen each other for months."_

jaemin soonly got up from the bed and lend his hand to jeno, _"late night shower?"_ he invited— giving jeno his sweetest smile. jeno took that invititation by holding jaemin's hand as they headed their way to the bathroom not-so-near the bed. jeno has been waiting for that invitation ever since, he loves being invited with the boy that he loves the most.

  
_"take off your clothes, jeno."_ jaemin ordered, chest caving as he pulls off his, they barely had a shower together so it's still awkward for them— but it's just them, no one could see them besides the two of them. it's just us, jaemin murmurs under his breath.

 _"why would i if you could do it for me?"_ jeno stares at jaemin straight into his eyes, flashing his eyesmile in front of jaemin.

 _"the guts, huh?"_ jaemin kisses jeno as he unbuttons his dress shirt and undid his pants.

jeno did not waste a time as he turns the shower on, the temperature of the shower is just right for the weather— rainy. during times like this, jeno can't help it but to reminisce the moments he had with jaemin before this. back when they were nothing, back when summer 2017.

> they were strangers with each other, forced to go to an office party before winter. they both don't like parties— any types of parties they could say. they were chatting for hours on the corner watching others have fun, it's just the two of them who's ranting about how bad the party is, it really is. but they met each other and that's the good thing about that party. they've been seeing each other ever since summer but never dared to talk with each other.

jeno gets the bottle of shampoo from his shower organizer as he squirts enough amount of it on his palm, putting it on jaemin's hair— gently massaging his scalp. jaemin loves it when jeno do this, he closes his eyes as jeno continued doing his thing. but jeno soonly lifts his chin up using his thumb as he kisses his lips, _sweet_ — jeno thought. he then gets the shower gel from his organizer and puts enough amount of it on his palms before rubbing it on jaemin's bare chest, avoiding his neck.

> one touch. he remembers how he asks for jaemin's number through his friend, he's shy. he haven't done any first moves back then, and jaemin is an exception. he was hesitating at first but he has the courage to do so, so he didn't waste the opportunity and text jaemin back. the response was unexpected, he thought that jaemin is a boring person when it comes to online conversations but no. he wasn't right after all.

_"can you turn around?"_ jeno asks jaemin, jaemin's mouth curved into a smile as he nods— turning around. _"what will you do?"_ jaemin asks back.

jeno puts another amount of shower gel onto his palm as he rubs it on jaemin's back, still avoiding jaemin's neck for purposes. jeno then moved closer to jaemin, placing his chin just above jaemin's shoulder as he planted a kiss on jaemin's neck. he planted a lots of kisses there, all can jaemin feel is butterflies on his stomach, he tilts his head to the side— giving jeno a lot more space.

 _"nana, you're beautiful."_ sudden compliments, that's the best. jeno then rubs the remaining gel on jaemin's neck, as a small smile creeps on his face. his heart is happy.

> touch. the cool breeze passed by them in the middle of the street as they walk together, it's the perfect time— jeno whispers inside his heart. they have been friends for almost a year already, they've shared so many stories with each other. shared so many secrets with each other that they won't forget. the next thing he know is that jaemin was surprised— still lost when he confessed to him out of the blue, out of the busy street they've been walking through.

jaemin faced jeno once again as he gets the gel from the organizer and puts some of it on his palm before massaging it on jeno's chest. giving jeno a light peck on his lips.

> touch. jeno won't forget that first night he had his first kiss— it's something new to his feeling. something sweet and _mind-numbing_ for someone who haven't felt it ever since. you're the first person to kiss me, he won't forget those words that escaped from jaemin's lips. hearing it from him is something heart-aching. falling in love like this is making his heart ache in a loving and sweet way.

_"i'd never knew that you'd make me crazy."_ jeno places his hand on jaemin's waist as he kisses the younger on his lips once again, _"kissing you is driving me crazy, it's addicting."_

they had a crazy story before this, everything's messed up back then 'till their hearts decided to put a string between them so they won't let go of each other. 

_'ah, universe really knows whom our hearts belong to.'_ jeno smiled, as he looks at jaemin into his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos and a comment if you loved this!


End file.
